


Partner Peril

by Fiorenza_a



Series: Dolly Mixture [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Peril

Sometimes I watch him breathe,  
Listen to the sound,  
Or see him shoot the breeze,  
Simply clown around.

Hoarding up the treasures,  
Of each moment spent,  
In the guileless pleasures,  
Costing not a cent.

Join in conversation,  
Yielding each to each,  
Lull of contemplation,  
Ebb and flow of speech.

Because there are the times,  
When he slips away,  
Only his vital signs,  
With a word to say.

It's then I watch him breathe,  
Listen to the sound,  
Summoning the reprieve,  
Pray he'll stick around.


End file.
